Selfish
by hamano misaki
Summary: Aku lelah selalu mengalah padamu, aku hanya pemeran pembantu disetiap kehidupanmu.. Aku hanya menjadi dayang-dayang mu yang selalu mengikuti apa yang kau mau.. Dan sekarang izin-kan aku menjadi egois, aku akan mengambil setiap apa yang aku kehendaki.. Seperti dirimu yang mengatur setiap kehidupanku menjadi apa yang kau mau. EunHae. Happy Eunhae Day


...  
SELFISH

Cast :

Donghae a.k.a Lee Donghae Super Junior

Eunhyuk a.k.a Lee Hyuk Jae Super Junior

Jessica a.k.a Jessica Jung SNSD

Disclaimer : Sment. Dan tentunya milik diri mereka sendiri. Dan dengan penuh harap Donghae menjadi milik saya.

Warning : ini sungguh GaJe. Dan sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Mohon dimaklumi

Don't **Like **Don't **Read**.

**Happy reading ^^**

**...**

Aku lelah selalu mengalah padamu, aku hanya pemeran pembantu disetiap kehidupanmu.. Aku hanya menjadi dayang-dayang mu yang selalu mengikuti apa yang kau mau..  
Dan sekarang izin-kan aku menjadi egois, aku akan mengambil setiap apa yang aku kehendaki.. Seperti dirimu yang mengatur setiap kehidupanku menjadi apa yang kau mau.

"Kau pikir aku takut melepaskanmu ? Aku lebih berani dari apa yang kau pikirkan. Walaupun tidak akan ada orang lain lagi aku akan tetap melepaskanmu !"  
Pedas..? Memang..! Namun itulah kenyataan yang terdengar ditelingaku. Dia dengan lantang mengatakan itu padaku, suaranya bergema seperti suara petir yang menggelegar menuai kemarahan.  
"Kau hanya tidak mengerti, dewasalah kumohon..!" Aku sedikit memohon padanya agar mengerti akan keadaanku. Walaupun jauh didalam sana aku sangat malas melakukannya namun sisi baikku.. yah..! kurasa aku masih memiliki sisi baik dalam diriku, harus menenangkannya membuatnya sedikit untuk tidak marah padaku. Walaupun aku tidak peduli dia marah atau tidak. Karna itu tidaklah penting.  
"Maaf aku tidak bisa dewasa dalam masalah ini" setelah kata itu terucap dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku.  
Dengan bodohnya air mataku menetes, mataku memanas mengeluarkan cairan bening dari sana. Dadaku terasa sesak dan nyeri, ini sungguh sakit. Dan aku pun berlalu. Selang lima menit senyuman itu bertengger dibibirku, sebuah seringaian iblis nyata yang aku sendiri bahkan tak tahu untuk apa.

_"Apa kau benar akan kembali pada Jessica ?"_ Pesan yang baru beberapa detik aku terima dilayar hanphone ku membuatku menggangkat sebelah alisku. Hey.. Bukankah orang ini semalam baru saja mengatakan bahwa tidak akan menghubungiku lagi, bahkan dengan jelas dia juga melarangku menghubunginya dan dia berkata penuh keberanian akan melepaskanku. Dan lihatlah sekarang apa yang dia lakukan dia mengirimi aku sebuah pesan. Walaupun aku harus mengakuinya aku lega dia masih ingat padaku.  
_"Ya.! Aku telah kembali pada Jessica.."_ Aku berkata jujur, walaupun sedari semalam aku memang sudah kembali pada Jessica  
_"Sialan kau.. Kau tidak boleh kembali padanya !"_ Dia membentakku dan memerintah. Hey apa masalahnya ini hidupku.  
_"Aku telah terlanjur kembali padanya_.." Aku berani bersumpah aku sedang menahan diriku untuk tidak berkata kasar padanya, walaupun aku ingin.  
_"Kau harusnya mendengarkanku.!"_ Dia meletakkan tanda seru itu lagi, aku tidak menyukainya.  
_"Maafkan aku, aku telah kembali padanya_.." Dengan segan aku meminta maaf. Dia tak berhak lagi mengatur hidupku.  
Dia tidak membalas, aku menatap datar kelayar handphoneku lalu mematikannya. Dan merebahkan diri diatas kasurku yang empuk menenangkan saraf yang tegang.

Jessica bukanlah gadis yang baik, she is a bad girl. Dan aku sangat tahu kenapa Eunhyuk sangat melarangku untuk kembali padanya. Tetapi aku lebih tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Apa aku mencintainya ? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti itu apa itu cinta, dalam hidupku aku belum pernah mengenalnya.  
Lalu kenapa aku tetap memilih Jessica lagi, dan memilih untuk tersakiti lagi dan lalu menderita lagi dan lagi. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Aku hanya mendengarkan suara nafsuku tanpa mempedulikan yang lainnya sedang berteriak kesakitan.  
Gadis ini selalu memanfaatkan aku, mengambil keuntungan dari setiap kelemahanku. Namun dibalik itu semua aku merasa puas karna seolah-olah aku telah membeli harga dirinya dengan harta yang ku punya karna hanya itu yang Jessica butuhkan dariku, dan bukan cinta. Namun disisi yang lain aku merasa puas karna seolah-olah telah berhasil membuatnya senang. Meskipun aku tidak tahu pasti apakah dia bahagia atau tidak. Yang terpenting dari itu semua adalah dia tetap bersamaku.

"Oppa bisa tidak menemaniku shopping !" Gadis ini terus meminta ku sejak kemarin, oh ayolah aku sedang sibuk.  
"Jess aku sedang sibuk" dia berhenti bergelayutan ditubuhku dan merengutkan wajahnya. Oh Tuhan dia cantik bagaimanapun keadaannya.  
"Kalau begitu berikan aku kartu kreditmu, biar aku shopping sendiri.." Aku yakin dia sedang memerasku.  
Kuberiakan apa yang dia minta, dia tersenyum. Dan demi apapun tak ada yang lebih indah dari senyum dibibirnya itu.  
Dia berlalu dan berlenggang pergi meninggalkan aku, aku tidak tahu apa yang kulalukan ini benar. Kebanyakan dari teriakan didalam jiwaku mengatakan ini salah. Oh ayolah Donghae jangan biarkan suara-suara itu membuatmu lemah dan menyerah, yakini lah apa yang akan kau lakukan. Dan bahkan aku tidak tahu apa tujuanku sebenarnya.  
Ini sudah dua hari berlalu dan laki-laki itu tidak mengubungiku lagi, apa dia akan benar-benar meninggalkanku. Aku tidak pernah menemukan Eunhyuk berkata serius dengan ucapannya. Dia selalu marah padaku tapi dia akan kembali lagi dalam kurung waktu kurang dari 24jam. Tapi ini sudah dua hari dan dia benar-benar tidak menghubungiku. Dia benar-benar meninggalkanku.  
Oh ayolah ini sungguh tidak buruk, itu artinya tidak akan ada yang menjajah hidupku lagi. Dan semua akan berjalan sesuai apa yang aku kehendaki. Tapi apa yang aku kehendaki..?

Jessica tidak menghubungiku dua hari ini, dia membuatku gila. Aku selalu memikirkannya, apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Ribuan pikiran negatif berkecamuk didalam otakku saraf-sarafku menegang memikirkannya. Apa dia meninggalkanku lagi. Oh Tuhan aku tahu selama ini dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, dan aku sadar bahkan sangat sadar bahwa aku hanya tempat pelampiasan untuknya tempatnya bersandar ketika tak ada yang mempedulikannya. Aku tahu itu tapi tidak bolehkan aku sedikit berharap bahwa akan ada cinta yang tumbuh setelah itu. Tapi sepertinya semakin aku berharap semakin aku akan kehilangan harapan.  
Aku memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut sakit, menjambak rambutku frustasi. Dia benar-bear berhasil membuatku gila. Membuatku gelisah dan membuatku ingin menangis. Mataku memanas air mata ingin segera melesak keluar dari dalam sana. Banyangan ketika dia pertama kali meninggalkanku kini berputar kembali didalam otakku. Dia memegang tangan laki-laki itu, lelaki tinggi dan tampan. Lelaki yang sesungguhnya dia cintai lelaki yang mampu membuatnya menagis lelaki yang mencampakkannya sehingga berbalik kearahku. Dia Kris, aku sangat mengenalnya tentu saja dia berasal dari masa laluku. Dia adikku.  
Semakin lama kepalaku semakin berdenyut, wajahku terasa kian memucat. Aku takut, takut akan semua orang yang telah menyakitiku takut kan keegoisanku sendiri takut akan nafsu yang memuncak. Aku menyesalinya, aku menyesal menerimanya masuk lagi dalam hidupku..  
Aku lelah dan hampir tidak bernafas tadi malam, sampai sekarang dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku..  
Aku membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas, biasanya dalam keadaan seperti ini Eunhyuk pasti memarahiku dan menyuruhku melakukan hal yang aku tidak mau. Melupakan Jessica mungkin.  
Aku tidak menyangka dia benar-benar melakukan ini, dia meninggalkanku. Setelah satu tahun perpisahan kami dan dia kembali kukira kami tidak akan berpisah lagi. Tapi sekarang dia pergi lagi. Meninggalkanku.  
Sejak kami kembali bersama aku memang telah merasakan aura yang berbeda diantara kami, dia bukan Eunhyuk seperti yang pertama kali aku kenal. Dia begitu arogan, dia bertindak seperti seorang raja padaku mengatur kehidupanku menjadi seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Oh ayolah aku mengatakannya berulang-ulang.  
Yang aku rasa dia merasa dirinya adalah yang paling hebat, didalam itu semua Eunhyuk mengatakan dirinya selalu sendiri. Apa dia tidak melihatku selama ini ?  
Dia memperlakukan dirinya seperti saeorang raja, dan memaksaku juga untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dan diatas itu semua aku tahu dia menyayangiku. Dia selalu ingin yang terbaik untukku, tapi dengan mengatur hidupku ?  
Aku sedang memikirkannya, apa kalian pikir aku merindukannya ? Percayalah aku hanya sedikit khawatir, bertengkar dengannya adalah hal yang paling tidak enak yang pernah aku rasakan. Dia begitu mudah tersinggung tanpa mau mengerti keadaan, percayalah padaku dia dulu bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia benar-benar nampak arogan setelah kami kembali bersama.

Eunhyuk aku terus memikirkan lelaki itu, sekali lagi aku bertanya-tanya. Apa dia benar-benar pergi.? Aku berjalan menyisiri pinggir sungai Han kemarin sore sekedar untuk menenangkan pikiran. Dan aku bertemu dengannya, dia sedang melamun. Dengan jiwa-jiwa yang terus berteriak untuk pergi menjauh aku memberanikan diri mendekat padanya.  
"Kau tahu aku akan serius dengan kata-kataku. Dan jika salah satu dari kita tidak berakhir bahagia, maka keduanya akan berakhir menyedihkan!"  
Kata-kata itu terus terngiang ditelingaku, bukannya aku tidak tahu apa maksud perkataannya. Namun kali ini apa yang akan dia lakukan. Eunhyuk bukan hanya arogan dia adalah orang yang licik selicik dia mengatakan semua orang itu munafik terutama aku. Untuk hal itu aku mengakuinya.  
Mendadak seluruh sarafku menegang, aku tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Kenyataannya sampai sekarang Jessica belum juga terdengar kabarnya.

Aku perlu hiburan itulah yang dilakukan orang-orang yang sedang frustasi. Oh ada apa denganku, aku benar-benar sedang terpuruk sekarang. Bukan karna Eunhyuk yang pergi, melainkan karna Jessica. Aku benar-benar jatuh sekarang, aku mencintainya. Setelah sekian lama menahan diri meyakinkan diri bahwa yang kurasa bukanlah cinta melainkan obsesi. Namun sekarang aku mengakuinya. Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya seperti ini, dia itu gadis yang buruk tetapi pada kenyataannya aku tetap seperti ini dan kemudian menderita lagi dan lagi. Sekali lagi aku menyesalinya harusnya kudengarkan apa kata Eunhyuk saja.  
Salahkan aku yang dulu memiliki hati seperti seorang malaikat, sungguh aku tidak ingin seperti itu lagi. Oh Eunhyuk aku merindukanmu, aku membutuhkanmu.

Tidak mungkin..!  
Tuhan katakan ini hanya setitik dari pikiran negatif ku saja. Katakan ini tidak nyata. Apa aku harus mencubit pipiku untuk sekedar memastikan ini hanya pikiran negatif semata. Oh ayolah ini mimpi buruk dan aku akan bangun sebentar lagi. Ayo terjagalah, bangunlah dari mimpi buruk ini.  
Gadis itu, gadis cantik itu gadis yang dapat menyita seluruh pikiran, gadis yang mampu membuatku hancur seketika, gadis yang membuatku rela melepaskan Eunhyuk. Dan sekarang dihadapanku. Itu Eunhyuk, dia dan Eunhyuk tengah berpelukan mesra. Ya Tuhan cabut nyawaku sekarang juga Jessica dan Eunhyuk tengah bermesraan dihadapan mataku, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya apa mereka berdua sekongkol untuk menghacur leburkan hati dan perasaanku selama ini. Apa mereka itu memang diciptakan untuk menghancurkanku. Aku telah merubah diriku aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti orang baik lagi yang selalu mengalah dalam keadaan apapun, dan sekarang aku ingin menjadi seorang yang egois. Bahkan ketika aku memutuskan menjadi orang terjahat pun mereka berdua masih bisa menginjak-injak perasaanku. Aku mengutuk segala kebaikan yang pernah ada, kenapa aku tak memiliki otak kotor seperti penjahat yang dengan mudahnya menghancurkan seseorang tanpa perasaan. Kenapa aku masih bisa berfikir positif disetiap keburukkan, kenapa dengan mudahnya hatiku bisa memaafkan segala kesalahan yang seharusnya tak termaafkan.  
Dadaku sakit kurasa Tuhan benar-benar akan mencabut nyawaku.  
"Dan jika salah satu dari kita tidak berakhir bahagia, maka keduanya akan berakhir menyedihkan!"  
Kata-kata itu lagi oh Tuhan, mungkin memang sebaiknya aku mati.

"Donghae kau sudah sadar" suara itu yang pertama kali kudengar ketika mataku berusaha untuk terbuka mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaranku. Apa aku baru saja bagun dari tidur dan mimpi burukku  
"Donghae jawab aku, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Nada dari suara itu benar-benar penuh kecemasan. Dan suara itu aku sangat mengenalinya. Suara Eunhyuk.  
"Eunhyuk" aku berkata ketika mataku terbuka sepenuhnya dan menemukan Eunhyuk disana. Duduk dipinggir ranjangku sambil memegang tanganku dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.  
"Donghae syukurlah.." Dia bernafas lega.  
Ada apa ini sebenarnya, apakah semuanya benar hanya mimpi burukku. Dan yang sebenarnya aku dan Eunhyuk tak pernah berpisah.  
"Apa yang terjadi..?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Ya aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.  
"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan saat berjalan-jalan ditaman"  
"Pingsan ?" Perkataan Eunhyuk sedikit sulit dicerna olehku  
"Ya.. Kau pingsan ditaman. Dan aku tahu apa sebabnya !"  
"Eunhyuk kau.." Aku mulai mengerti mengarah kemana pembicaraan ini  
"Ya. Donghae bukankah sudah kubilang jika salah satu dari kita tidak berakhir bahagia, maka keduanya akan berakhir menyedihkan. Aku akan merebut Jessica darimu, tentunya gadis bodoh itu lebih memilihku. Karna aku punya segalanya lebih dari milikmu" senyuman setan itu mengerikan bertengger dibibir Eunhyuk, oh tentu yang kualami semalam bukan mimpi. Ini nyata sungguh nyata.  
"Kau gila. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, sebenarnya apa maumu Eunhyuk. Kau tahu Jessica tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertengkaran kita"  
"Aku hanya punya satu alasan dan kau tahu itu, karna kau milikku Donghae" perkataan itu membuatku membisu, seluruh organ tubuhku berhenti bekerja dan Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku melihat itu mereka sedang bersama, aku tidak pernah melihat Jessica bertingkah semanja itu didepanku. Itu jelas membuatku cemburu.  
"Oppa kau ingin mengajakku kemana" Jessica berceloteh manja sambil bergelayutan ditangan Eunhyuk.  
"Ikuti saja Jess" Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut kearah Jessica  
"Tapi nanti kita jadi Shopping kan oppa" Jessica tetap menuntut nafsu-nya  
"Iyya sayang"  
"Oppa memanggilku dengan sayang" Jessica tersenyum renyah "Kau tahu Donghae oppa tidak pernah memanggilku begitu. Dia itu begitu kaku, dingin, selalu sibuk dengan dirinya" seperti itu kah aku dipikiran Jessica selama ini. Dan itu memang benar adanya.  
"Jangan membandingkan aku dengannya Jess" nada suara Eunhyuk meninggi. Seakan ada kemarahan didalamnya "Tentu aku berbeda dengannya, aku lebih sempurna" Eunhyuk sepertinya telah berhasil menguasai dirinya kini nadanya melembut senyum hangat bertengger dibibirnya. Dan Jessica membalas senyuman itu.  
Oh Jessica kau tidak pernah tersenyum setulus itu padaku.

Aku menyaksikan itu Jessica tengah menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk erat, saat hari itu aku berfikir untuk mengikuti kemanapun Eunhyuk pergi. Jessica tak pernah tersenyum sehangat itu padaku, hal pahit itulah kenyataan yang kini berada dihadapanku.  
Dengan perlahan kujalankan mobilku mengikuti langkah mereka berdua dari kejauhan.  
Apa yang mereka lakukan disana, oh Tuhan jangan sampai pikiran negatif ini benar-benar terjadi. Tapi untuk apa dua orang berlawanan jenis memasuki sebuah rumah kosong. Ada sedikit kemarahan yang menggelitik didalam dariku. Bukankah rumah itu hanya aku dan Eunhyuk yang boleh memasukinya, rumah itu rumah yang kami beli bersama yang digunakan sekedar untuk bersantai dan terkadang latihan untuk dance bersama. Walaupun sudah lama aku tak menginjak rumah itu lagi, karna memang rumah itu atas nama Eunhyuk. Dan kini dia memasukkan Jessica kedalamnya, oh Tuhan mengkin selama ini Eunhyuk sering mengajak gadisnya untuk berkencan didalam sana. Dan aku cemburu atas hal itu.  
Dengan perlahan ku injakkan kakiku diperkarangan rumah itu. Oke, sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan mengintip orang yang sedang bercinta ? Terlebih mereka Eunhyuk dan Jessica. Oh aku tidak akan tahu seberapa hancurnya aku setelahnya. Dan aku putuskan untuk tetap mengintip, dan tidak akan mengacaukan apa pun yang akan terjadi didalam sana. Jessica bukan siapa-siapa ku dan Eunhyuk aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menghalanginya melakukan apapun, tentang aku dan Jessica aku tidak pernah kembali sebagai sepasang kekasih dengannya. Kami hanya berbaikkan tanpa mengikatkan diri dalam satu hubungan, dia memang mengajakku untuk kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi aku menolakknya. Oleh karna itu aku tidak memiliki hak.  
Dan disinilah aku, berada disamping jendela kamar Eunhyuk. Aku benar-benar seperti seorang penguntit sekarang, terlebih mengintip orang bercinta. Aku yakin semua orng akan jijik bila mengetahui hal ini.  
Aku mencari-cari celah diantara jendela dan gorden yang tertutup rapat ini. And Great. Aku mendapatkannya, gorden ini tertutup dengan tidak begitu rapi sehingga aku tidak perlu naik memanjat kearah fentelasi udara.  
Mataku melirik mencari tahu apa yang terjadi didalam sana, walaupun dada itu berdebar dengan menggebu-gebu. Sebenarnya jauh didalam akal sehatku aku ingin berlari sekencang mungkin dari tempat ini. Tapi, rasa penasaran ini melarangnya untuk beranjak.  
Mungkin aku tak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk melihat hal yang lebih jauh. Terlebih Eunhyuk yang kini berjarak hanya beberapa centi dari Jessica membuat nafasku tersenggal karna rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang dari dalam diriku, tepatnya dibagian jantungku.  
Rasa penasaranku pun tak mampu lagi membendung seluruh rasa sakitku, aku membalikkan tubuhku dari apa yang dapat kulihat dan aku menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil dibalik jendela Eunhyuk. Tubuhku melorot kebawah aku membenamkan wajahku dibalik telapak tangan mencoba menghentikan tangisku, mengumpulkan setidaknya sedikit kekuatan untuk beranjak dari tempat ini.  
Ini sudah cukup, aku terasa begitu menderita. Ini sudah begitu lama aku menangis seperti orang bodoh disini. Yang tidak aku mengerti aku menangis untuk Jessica ataukah Eunhyuk ?  
Aku sudah ingin beranjak saat aku mendengar suara itu "Donghae !". Aku mendongkakan wajahku melihat kerah Eunhyuk yang berdiri namun tak terlihat begitu jelas karna mataku masih digenangi air yang tak dapat berhenti keluar. Namun, aku yakin dia Eunhyuk. Dan sekarang aku ketahuan sebagai penguntit. Memalukan.  
'BUKK~' terdengar dengan jelas ditelingaku bahkan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kepala ku perih, aku seakan tak mampu membuka mataku. Telingaku ku pun ikut berdengung. Kepalaku terasa ngilu sampai aku benar-benar kehilanagan kesadaranku. Eunhyuk, dia memukulku.  
...

Normal pov

Eunhyuk menatap wajah damai itu, dia sungguh tampan. Lelaki tertampan yang pernah dia tahu. Dia tersenyum hambar seraya menyentuh pelipis pucat itu.

"Kau mencintaiku kan !" senyum getir terhias dibibir indahnya. "Ya. Kau pasti mencintaiku, kau hanya mencoba mengelak selama ini" dia mendekatkan diri merapatkan wajah mereka berdua, dan mengecup bibir itu lembut menyesapnya penuh kerinduan. "Bangun Donghae. Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku !"

"_Kau cantik Jess..." dan pantas saja Donghae menginginkanmu. Tapi Donghae adalah milikku, dan kau tidak boleh merebutnya. Apalagi merebut hatinya._

_Jessica tersipu malu, wajahnya memerah secara naluriah._

_Eunhyuk merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jessica menyipitkan jarak diantara mereka. Dia menggapai rambut Jessica dan meletakkannya dibelakang telinga, mempertahankannya disana meresapi rambut lembut Jessica. Dengan lembut dikecupnya bibir manis Jessica melumatnya dengan nafsu membuat Jessica memejamkan matanya nikmat. Sedang matanya menerawang kearah celah jendela yang gorden-nya sengaja tdak ditutup rapat. Matanya menangkap sosok itu, sosok yang dengan sengaja dibiarkan untuk menyaksikan apa yang tengah terjadi. Dibibirnya tersungging senyum diantara celah ciuman._

_Dia memejamkan matanya meresapi rasa Jessica dibibirnya. Ketika matanya terbuka, mata itu terlihat memerah dan terasa panas "Maaf Jess !"_

"_Akh.." Jessica memekik kesakitan. Rasa nyeri menjalar dari arah perutnnya. Dengan wajah dan mata memerah Jessica menatap wajah Eunhyuk dengan tak percaya. "Kenapa ?"_

_Eunhyuk hanya membalas tatapan itu dingin, rasa sakitnya kini terkumpul membentuk sebuah perasaan. Kebencian._

"_Kau tahu Jess. Seharusnya kau tidak merebut Donghae-ku !" Eunhyuk menancapkan pisau yang telah menancap diperut Jessica semakin dalam dan memutarnya membuat Jessica semakin membelalak menarik nafas penuh kesakitan. Dan kemudian mencabut pisau itu penuh kemenangan._

"_Kau menyakitiku Jess. Kau membuat hatiku Perih. Kau membuat Donghae-ku mencintaimu !" dan tusukkan selanjutnya menancap tepat di arah jantung Jessica. "Apa kau merasa sakit Jess. Ditempat itulah aku juga merasakan sakit, sama sepertimu sekarang" Eunhyuk tersenyum keji. "Tidak. Tidak !" dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tatapan Eunhyuk semakin membabi buta seakan sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. "Tidak Jess. Aku merasakan hal yang lebih sakit dari ini !"_

_Jessica memejamkan matanya dan membukanya lagi, rasa sakitnya tak terbendung. Begitu pedih bahkan setelah tahu akan kenyataan bahwa Eunhyuk sebenarnya mencintai Donghae. Donghae!_

_Cairan bening menetes dipelupuk matanya selagi terus berjuang untuk tetap bernafas. Dia menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata yang tersirat rasa sakit yang mendalam, bukan tubuh-nya. Namun batinnya._

"_Hatiku terasa sakit, oppa" Jessica berucap diantara nafas yang kian menipis dilubang hidungnya. Sebelum dia terkulai lemah dan berhenti bernafas._

_Eunhyuk menatap tubuh Jessica dengan dingin tanpa ekspresi lalu menatap keluar jendela. Dan selanjutnya dia menemukan dirinya berjalan keluar rumah dengan balok kayu ditangannya._

...  
Kepalaku terasa perih berdeyut-denyut, mataku begitu berat untuk dibuka. Tercium olehku bau obat-obatan. Oh aku tidak menyukai bau ini.  
Kubuka mataku perlahan, dan shitt kepalaku seakan mau pecah. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menjalar diseluruh tengkorakku. Sesaat aku memperoleh cahaya dan terlepas dari kegelapan.  
"Dimana aku ?" Itulah yang terucap pertama kali dimulutku, tempat ini begitu asing.  
"Kau sedang dirumah sakit !" Seseorang menjawabku. Eunhyuk ? Ah, aku tak yakin.  
Dia tersenyum "Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Kau ingat siapa aku ?"  
"Eunhyuk ?" Jawabku tak yakin.  
"Ya aku Eunhyuk !" Dia tak berhenti tersenyum  
"Apa yang terjadi ?" Sungguh aku tidak dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi.  
Dia sungguh tak berhenti tersenyum seakan hidupnya selalu dilingkupi kebahagiaan. Namun senyum itu seperti sebuah seringaian jelas dimataku.  
"Tidak ada !" Jawabnya enteng  
"Kau hanya harus ingat, bahwa kau milikku dan aku milikmu !" Lanjutnya kemudian.

END

**Saya minta REVIEW-nya ya ^^ saya tau ini jelek banget T.T**

**Happy EunHae Day..**


End file.
